fwtfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GuitarRock/Legacy of the High Humans for Lee
Hey guys, GuitarRock here. I dedicate this blog to all my Krewe guildies! Everyone else are free to read and share the content of this blog and leave your thoughts in the comments section below! So I did some testing and research on my own about the Legacy of High Humans set (5 star) for Lee. Not many people have this set equipped on their Lee but for those who does, you might be surprised by the testing results which can be viewed below: Before we dive into the details, let's do a quick survey :- Do you own a Legacy of the High Humans set? Yes, full set. Only 2 pieces, >_< I have 1 piece, need 2 more!!! None, Rainbow Coocoo hates me. There is a debate going on whether to use the full set of Legacy of High Humans for the additional FSP or to use it as a 2 piece (Weapon and Armor) and leave out the ring for a necklace and give Lee the extra ATK. Some say that the Final Skill Power from the full set will be more beneficial since Guild Raid bosses has extremely high DEF but others say that the necklace will give slightly more output damage. The main purpose of this blog is to see how much damage difference between using a full set Legacy of High Humans over an incomplete 2 set equipment + 5 star necklace combo. You can judge whether or not it is worth your gold/time/resources to switch your equipments and re-mod them over one another. So here are my testing results using Monday's guild raid boss (Chronos) My method is to use the same exact turn (Turn 27) for measurement/damage calculation and screenshot the results. The first result using a ring (full set Legacy of High Humans) is as follows : Damage per tick : 8308 The result using Mace + Boots (2 set equipment) + platinum necklace is as follows : Damage per tick : 8614 Based on the damage dealt (both on Turn 27), we can see a slight increased damage by using a platinum necklace over a ring (Legacy of the High Humans full set) for Lee's 5 star slot. If we calculate accordingly the damage increased is 306 damage per tick. 8614 - 8304 = 306 Lee's 3rd skill hits at least 5-6 times, let's take 5 times for simple calculation sake : 306 x 5 = 1530 That is 1,530 damage increase for every odd round when Lee fires his 3rd skill. Let's say from round 9 onwards (when Lee received all his ATK increase/buffs from set items) to round 50, Lee will use his 3rd skill at least 20 times (since there are 40 rounds from there on and Lee alternates between his skill). 1530 x 20 = 30,600 (increase score per run) 30,600 x 3 (max times of raiding per day) = 91,800 So you can see an increased amount of 91,800 for every Monday. Do bear in mind this is the bear minimum results as I do not calculate the increased damage from Lee's 2nd skill as well (this is just based on his 3rd). Just for fun let's calculate if every guild member changes to a necklace instead of a ring on their 5 star equipment, 91,800 x 20 = 1,836,000. 1,836,000 damage increase just for Monday alone!!!! That's not counting Wednesday and Friday where Lee will be used as well. By writing this blog, I hope to deliver this message to at least 10 of my guild members in Krewe (not everyone intends to pump their Lee that much) and maybe you guys be the judge if it's worth to switch your equipment over. Here is the equipment used for testing, the ring (on the right) for the 1st results and the necklace on the left (for the 2nd result) : While the Necklace does have a higher boss damage, it has slightly inferior ATK and increase ATK by HP mod. So all in all, I think they are pretty even. Bear in mind that this is a +10 Platinum Necklace, if transended to a +12 (max) it can give much better results. Let's have a discussion below and let me know what you guys think! Category:Blog posts